


Bricolagem

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Inuzuka Family, M/M, ShinoKiba - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Aburame Shino tem um sonho. Não de se tornar Hokage ou algo assim tão grandioso. Ele só quer honrar o nome do Clã e fazer o que de melhor estiver ao seu alcance.Mas entrar no Time 8 e ter que treinar com o hiperativo caçula Inuzuka foi um balde de água fria em seus planos! Pois Kiba era barulhento e indisciplinado. E não tinha nada para lhe ensinar a melhorar.Ou assim Shino pensou.





	Bricolagem

Aburame Shino estava chateado. Muito.

O sonho dele era se tornar um grande ninja. Não um Hokage ou algo assim, ele queria ser o melhor na arte de manipular insetos e seguir honrando o nome do próprio Clã. E a Academia era o único caminho para cumprir esse sonho.

Mas ele deu azar de ser sorteado para o Time 8. Sabia que Hyuuga Hinata tinha toda uma linhagem histórica nas artes ninjas e seria uma companheira valorosa.

A tristeza estava no terceiro integrante do grupo: Inuzuka Kiba, um bagunceiro irresponsável e hiperativo que vivia matando aulas com Naruto (outro bagunceiro irresponsável e hiperativo).

Inuzuka já foi se proclamando líder do Time, sem ponderar os pontos fortes e fracos de cada um, sua clara intenção era de mandar nos outros dois e se vangloriar dos sucessos que conquistassem. Era tão barulhento e impulsivo…

Impossível. Era impossível que Shino se desse bem com ele!

Mas não podia mudar de equipe. Então sua vida acadêmica estava arruinada.

Uma tentativa de melhorar isso era a rotina sistemática: todos os dias depois das aulas ia para perto do lago treinar as técnicas secretas de seu Clã. No silêncio e na paz dos fins de tarde, enquanto os outros garotos da idade dele iam para casa ou brincar, Shino preferia dedicar-se aos estudos para não ficar muito atrás na tentativa de conquistar seus sonhos.

Estava indo treinar naquele instante, um tanto aborrecido porque uma brincadeira de Kiba fez Kurenai se irritar e os três receberam o castigo: como uma equipe!

Isso era terrível, Shino nunca recebeu bronca de professores na vida!

Queria chegar no lago e desestressar, aumentando seu controle sobre os insetos. Nada melhor do que ficar sozinho e…

Shino quase praguejou.

Quase. Só não o fez porque sua personalidade contrita o impediu.

Mas relaxando na beira do lago, muito displicente, estava o próprio motivo do seu aborrecimento: Inuzuka Kiba, sentado com as pernas dobradas e Akamaru deitado na grama ao lado.

Ignorou o garoto, parando a uma distância a meio caminho do lago. Queria preservar a privacidade de ambos e evitar contato desnecessário; plano frustrado, pois era de Kiba que falavam.

O garoto, de alguma forma (e Shino desconfiou ser o olfato), percebeu a nova presença e virou-se sorrindo.

— OE! Shino!! — a atitude íntima fez Shino torcer no nariz. Nem eram amigos nem nada, para Kiba tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome! Ia continuar ignorando, porém o garoto não desistia fácil — SHINO! Eu to aqui, não me viu?

Suspirou derrotado.

— Olá, Inuzuka-kun.

Mesmo na distância viu o companheiro de time arregalar os olhos.

— “Inuzuka-kun”? Pode me chamar de Kiba! Tá bom!

Shino suspirou e não respondeu, achando melhor começar a treinar com os insetos. Todavia, aparentemente, Kiba preferia ter a atenção de Shino a permitir que ele focasse em outra coisa, pois acenou.

— Vem aqui, vamos conversar!

— Não posso. Preciso treinar…

— Me ajuda! — o pedido surpreendeu Shino. O garoto não parecia em situação de risco ou ferido… mas era uma súplica a que não podia negar.

Acabou rendendo-se e indo para a margem do lago, onde Kiba o recepcionou com um sorriso enorme. Não pela primeira vez notou as presas afiadas, algo que o intrigava, uma característica animalesca que o ligava ainda mais aos preceitos do Clã Inuzuka.

— O que aconteceu?

— Você controla insetos! Cara, isso é foda pra caralho e vai me salvar!

Shino não compreendeu, só sentiu o impacto das palavras. Nunca, em seus treze anos de vida alguém disse que controlar insetos era algo “foda pra caralho”. Na verdade, era o oposto: seu jeito soturno, a personalidade rígida e a afinidade com insetos causavam o efeito negativo de afastar as pessoas, assustá-las.

Pensando bem, Kiba lhe oferecia aqueles sorrisos com tanta facilidade… nunca se tocou antes, porque estava concentrado demais em se incomodar com o jeito barulhento. Apenas ali, com as palavras cheias de admiração, Shino compreendeu um ponto importante: desde que o Time 8 foi formado, em momento algum Kiba ou Hinata agiam com receio ou como se fosse um esquisitão. O tratamento que lhe davam vinha em pé de igualdade, um membro do time ao qual respeitavam.

Isso o fez relaxar um tanto. Sentou-se ao lado de Kiba, que ainda sorria.

— No que precisa de ajuda?

— Carrapatos. Akamaru pegou um surto de carrapatos — o cachorro latiu parecendo indignado — E a mamãe quase arrancou a minha orelha dizendo que eu não cuido direito do meu ninken. Mas eu cuido dele sim! Já dei banho e os malditos não acabam! Ela disse que se eu não me livrar dos carrapatos vai me bater tanto que Konoha vai achar que eu fiquei manco.

Shino quase perdeu o foco com a enxurrada de palavras. Okay, seu companheiro de time era um tagarela nato! Nada a que estivesse acostumado! Ponderou as palavras enquanto analisava Akamaru.

Seu Clã não controlava todo e qualquer inseto, como era de senso comum. Os Aburame criavam kikaichuu, animaizinhos especiais para a prática ninja. Porém, havia sim certa afinidade com os demais insetos, ainda que não os comandasse. Por isso foi fácil avaliar Akamaru e dar uma resposta.

— Ele não tem carrapatos. Nem pulgas.

— Sim, caralho! Eu disse isso pra minha mãe, mas ela escuta? O problema é que a porra do sofá novo dela tá cheio de carrapato. Eu tiro, limpo e eles voltam. Não tem condições, cara! Vai lá em casa conversar com eles? Pede pra eles acharem outro lar, não aguento apanhar mais!

Aquele foi o ponto na trajetória deles, que no decorrer dos anos passaram de simples colegas para amigos e então namorados; que Shino percebeu que palavrão nas frases de Kiba era que nem doce na boca de criança. Também foi quando se deu conta da sinceridade crua, quase infantil permeada por certa dose de falta de noção; traço de personalidade marcante e inconfundível.

— Onde você mora? — ele não conseguiria negar um pedido de ajuda.

— Obrigado, Shino! Você vai salvar minha vida! Bem… minha vida não, mas vai livrar meu traseiro de uma surra!

O garoto saltou e apontou o caminho, que ambos fizeram lado a lado, com um monólogo acompanhado de trilha sonora. Kiba contou com detalhes sua luta contra os carrapatos e os castigos que Tsume lhe aplicava sempre que ia sentar-se e ao levantar descobria algum parasita grudado nas roupas.

Quando chegaram na casa de Kiba, encontraram o lugar vazio. As mulheres que ali viviam estavam ocupadas em suas tarefas.

— Aqui — Kiba apontou o sofá — Eles se escondem no vão!

Shino se concentrou. Identificou um pequeno foco de carrapatos, realmente uma colônia se abrigava ali! Usou a técnica da família para estabelecer um contato amigável. Não tinha controle sobre eles e impor-se podia ter o efeito contrário, pois insetos podiam ser bem temperamentais. Embora conhecesse um ou outro truque para fazer os bichinhos fugirem.

O que descobriu tirou parte de sua reação. Ele virou o rosto para Kiba, que assistia tudo com ansiedade e curiosidade. Analisou-o por trás dos óculos de sol, interessado.

— Falei com eles — revelou.

— E…? Eles vão embora?

— Estão meio relutantes. Não ficaram aqui por causa de Akamaru. Foi por outro motivo.

— Eu sabia! Meu cachorro é muito limpo! — Kiba rosnou de mau humor.

Shino não disse mais nada. Os pequenos carrapatos moravam ali por causa de Kiba. Os primeiros até procriaram no ninken, mas um deles acabou provando o sangue do caçula Inuzuka sem querer, numa das brincadeiras em que o garoto e seu mascote rolavam pela grama. Esse carrapato descobriu que o sangue de Kiba tinha um gosto muito doce! E isso parecia inerente aos demais Inuzuka, por isso a pequena colônia veio morar ali onde tinha a chance do alimento que considerava gostoso!

Era chocante! Shino não sabia como contar esse detalhe, por isso manteve segredo.

— Eles vão se mudar — garantiu — Apliquei uma técnica básica que costuma funcionar com insetos e afastá-los — já podia sentir os pequeninos correndo para longe dali.

— Obrigado! — Kiba sorriu. E foi radiante — Vem cá, vou te agradecer por isso!

— Não precisa…

— Eu insisto! Somos amigos, Shino. E você me ajudou!

Amigos? Piscou em confusão. Kiba os considerava amigos?

Vendo a inércia do rapaz, Kiba o segurou pela mão, sem se preocupar em invadir o espaço pessoal e o puxou para a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e pegou um grande e suculento pudim.

— Foi minha irmã quem fez! Vamos comer pra comemorar!

Shino não era fã de doces, todavia sentiu um desejo quase irrecusável de provar aquela iguaria e festejar a amizade recém-descoberta. Conquanto estivesse claro que Kiba só queria uma desculpa (qualquer desculpa) para poder devorar aquilo.

— Obrigado — aceitou, sentando-se à mesa.

Kiba pegou pratinhos e colheres e partiu generosos pedaços para cada um deles, colocando junto bocados absurdos de calda. E Shino começou a compreender porque os carrapatos achavam o gosto do sangue Inuzuka doce e gostoso.

— Aqui — Kiba empurrou um pratinho na direção de seu visitante — Pode se servir.

— Obrigado pela comida.

Começou a comer. Ainda que não apreciasse coisas doces, Shino admitia que aquilo estava uma delícia, com o gosto delicado e textura suave que parecia derreter na boca. A calda de caramelo encorpada combinava bem, com tracinhos de limão que ajudavam a amenizar o açúcar do pudim.

— Minha irmã faz doces de cair o cu da bunda de tão deliciosos. Da próxima vez que você vier aqui vou pedir pra ela fazer brigadeiro! Eu tava pensando em assistir uns desenhos amanhã depois da aula. Você gosta de desenhos, Shino? Vem assistir comigo. Não gosto de fazer as coisas sozinho.

— E o Naruto? — não pode evitar perguntar.

— Ah, ele é meu amigo também. Mas você é meu companheiro de time e eu quero te conhecer melhor. E a Hinata também. Sabe, um dia eu vou ser Hokage e conhecer nossos aliados é parte do caminho ninja.

As palavras vieram como uma rajada trazendo lições valiosas. Shino se deu conta de que Kiba estava certo: ele queria conhecer os companheiros de time, e não se deixar levar pelo que acreditava saber deles. Shino, até então, moveu-se mais embasado em pré-conceitos do que qualquer outra coisa. Nunca tentou conhecer Inuzuka Kiba de verdade. Nem mesmo Hyuuga Hinata, a quem respeitava. Estava tão acostumado com o isolamento e com pessoas se afastando dele, que passou a agir de tal modo para poupar criar expectativas em vão.

E então surgia Kiba, com seu jeito intempestivo, e punha todos os pressupostos de Shino no chão.

Antes que pudesse responder, a porta da cozinha se abriu e Tsume entrou com sua forte presença. Vinha com a expressão severa, típica da mãe prestes a dar uma bronca.

— Mãe! — Kiba apressou-se em dizer e salvar o próprio pescoço — O Shino resolveu o problema dos carrapatos! O sofá está seguro, prometo!

Tsume ergueu uma sobrancelha e analisou Shino, farejando de leve o ar perto do garoto.

— Aburame dos insetos — ela disse — Faz sentido.

E pegou a ponta da blusa, levando-a até a boca, para umedecer com saliva. Sem aviso algum se aproximou de Shino e o segurou pelo queixo, facilitando sua intenção de esfregar a blusa atrás da orelha dele. Foi algo tão inesperado e absurdo, que Shino ficou paralisado.

— Tem que esfregar direito atrás da orelha, moleque. Tem umas cracas aqui, viu?

Shino pensou em rebater, dizendo que se esfregava muito bem, obrigado. Mas se percebeu preso pelo olhar fatal de mãe, algo ao qual nunca experimentou antes e o deixou ainda mais sem reação.

— Sim, senhora — foi o que conseguiu dizer.

Tsume sorriu.

— Terminem de comer o pudim e vão sentar esses traseiros no sofá! Quero ver se vão sair de lá sem carrapato mesmo, caso contrário se preparem para o castigo! Fica pro jantar, né, Shino-kun?

— Não posso, eu…

— Claro que fica — Tsume resmungou de cara feia — Sei que Shibi aceitou a missão que eu recusei. Fique aqui e jante com gente. Vou agradecer por ajudar meu filho. Depois explico tudo pro seu pai, ele não vai se importar.

— A comida da minha mãe é a mais gostosa do… — Kiba falou com a boca cheia de pudim, calda escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios. E levou um tabefe na nuca que quase o fez se engasgar.

— Olhe esses modos, moleque. Cadê a educação que eu te dei?

— Desculpa, mamãe — pediu e passou a mão pelo local dolorido.

Tsume rosnou alguma coisa e virou-se para Shino, aguardando a resposta para seu amável e gentil convite. O garoto sentiu uma gotinha de suor escorrendo pela nuca, impressionado pela ferocidade no olhar daquela mulher.

— Se não for incomodo — cedeu pela incontável vez naquela tarde.

— Nenhum! — a expressão da mãe de Kiba mudou e ela sorriu feliz — Eu estava doida para conhecer o incrível controlador de insetos do Time 8. Desde que Kurenai-sensei começou a treiná-los Kiba não para de falar sobre você!

Shino lançou um olhar surpreso para o outro garoto, mas Kiba estava mais interessado em devorar o resto do pudim como se não houvesse amanhã, os olhos fixos no pratinho de Shino, como se calculasse atacar a sobremesa do convidado também.

Kiba não apenas o considerava um amigo, mas contava vantagem sobre tê-lo como companheiro. Exatamente o oposto do que o próprio Shino fez até então, mantendo-se sempre na defensiva, pois à medida que crescia e sua personalidade se acentuava quase sombria, percebeu que as pessoas se afastavam e o evitavam. Imaginou que seria assim a vida toda. Estava preparado para ser solitário até o fim de seus dias.

— Shino, tá tudo bem, cara? Se não estiver aguentando comer, eu dou conta disso pra… Aiaiaiaiaiaiai — a oferta interesseira foi interrompida por um belo e impiedoso puxão de orelha — Mamãe!

— Não seja esganado, moleque. Esse seu amigo já é branco que nem um defunto, aposto que é falta de vitamina. A gente vai dar um jeito nisso, mas não com você filando a parte dele.

Shino sentiu um pouco de pena ao ver os olhos selvagens de Kiba lacrimejarem nos cantos. Imaginou como o puxão foi dolorido, embora não soubesse o que dizer para suavizar o momento. Logo o beliscão acabou e Tsume acenou com a mão.

— Depois que terminarem vão pra sala assistir televisão, se não tiver tarefa da escola pra fazer. Ainda tem bastante tempo até a hora do jantar e eu não quero ninguém aqui na cozinha quando eu for preparar a comida!

Deu a ordem e foi para dentro de casa, pretendia tomar banho e trocar as roupas que usava no treinamento dos ninken. Assim que Tsume sumiu de vistas, Kiba suspirou e relaxou de modo exagerado. Sua mãe era tão brava! E ele nunca sabia o que ia despertar a ira dela e lhe render alguns cascudos ou puxões de orelha.

Shino imitou o gesto, de modo inconsciente. Estava surpreso pela interação assistida. As coisas entre ele e seu pai eram um pouco diferentes. Nem melhores nem piores, deduziu. Apenas diferentes.

E ele ficou para o jantar. E para várias outras refeições que se seguiram. Compreendeu na convivência porque os carrapatos não queriam se mudar do sofá daquele lar, pois os Inuzuka eram selvagens, barulhentos, intensos. E doces.

Não no sentido clichê, do senso comum. Mas de um jeito, puro e sem vaidades. Donos de um grande coração, acolheram Shino como parte da família. Kiba tornou-se o amigo que mudou-lhe a visão de mundo, trazendo luz para sua vida. E, mais tarde, ensinou-lhe os tons da paixão, quando ambos deixaram de ser companheiros de time para se tornarem companheiros no amor.


End file.
